


Move this way

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minho dance teacher, Not Beta Read, Not really explicit sexual content, Pining, Polyamory, Seungmin and Jisung are already a thing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: It's been a while since Seungmin and Jisung danced, and they enjoyed it a lot in the past. So they decide to go to Minho's lessons. Although the lessons being very interesting, their teacher is even more.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Move this way

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I would write them more.

If Seungmin would have told Jisung in the past that he would end up thirsting over their dance teacher he would have laughed in his face.

But now here they are, both catching feelings for Minho and both not knowing what to do.

They have been together for more than two years and even if both had crushes on others, nothing felt quite similar to this. Even if they were open to other people in their relationship – and truth being told, they tried to live an open relationship with more partners but having someone both were in love with was more kind of their thing – they never had time to fall for others for real.

Till now.

Because although Seungmin had other people in his bed while being with Jisung – everything more than consensual of course – it felt better for him to have someone in their life, in both their life. Someone to share their intimacy with.

Minho is a beautiful man, one that remains in your brain once your eyes settle on him. And after only a couple lessons, Jisung starts speaking about it more than he would usually do about just a _beautiful_ man. And Seungmin agrees that Minho isn’t just that. He is a very good teacher and dancer, one that is passionate about what he does and one that pays attention to everyone equally.

When they first danced with Minho it felt like they never wanted to stop, like they wanted to do it more and more.

And it kind of happened.

And it feels consuming now.

Because Minho seems to be the closest to that kind of person they want to spend time with, in _that_ intimate way. Which is very unfortunate.

Because he doesn’t even look at them that much in that kind of way, at least at first.

Minho is gorgeous, and a lot of people openly flirt with him.

Except for them, at first.

Well, Jisung tries to a little, and Minho doesn’t look indifferent to his attention.

Seungmin likes him as well, but how did it happen, he doesn’t know.

How are they going to tell Minho they both like him?

The worst part it’s that it was supposed to be a simple crush over their teacher that actually helped them get into dancing again and now – Seungmin blames Jisung for it – they are getting closer.

It started with them getting dinner one time and then getting coffee before starting lessons because they found each other in the same place and now they are growing closer and closer.

Seungmin can’t stop thinking about Minho’s thighs, Minho’s voice and Minho’s laugh and everything about him that makes Seungmin grow from sexually attracted to soft.

Which is fucking terrible, and yet again, Jisung’s fault.

Because the other plays the confident role in the relationship; truth is, they actually got to have sex with others in the past thanks to his way to make others feel flattered and get in their pants in no time, but this time Seungmin is risking more than just a crush.

He is risking some kind of ambiguous feelings.

But he also doesn’t want to stop Jisung, especially since, after speaking quite frankly with him one night, they are both feeling the same. It’s not for getting their dicks wet this time, which again, is fucking terrible.

And despite Minho being by himself the whole time, not really mixing in with them, after three or so months, Seungmin feels like they are such good friends.

Minho going from the mysterious and pretty dance teacher to their friend kind of made Seungmin think about him more and more.

And if their initial idea was to just get to fuck him, now Jisung gets shy near him and Seungmin doesn’t even consider fucking him, well, not _just_ fucking him.

\---

“If he squats like that one last time, I will fuckin scream.” Jisung whispers in Seungmin’s ear for the third or fifth time today.

Seungmin agrees, Minho is really something else.

His way to move to the music is intoxicating, which may not be the best word to use in this case, but it’s what Seungmin feels. Minho is too much, so good, so damn perfect. He has complete control over his movements, which makes him even more attractive. It’s not only about being sexy while moving, it’s also about his amazing skills.

Seungmin could look at him for hours and not get bored. Or tired. Minho is the type to give energy just by doing what he loves. Jisung agrees lots with him on that, Minho is endearing, and has such a sweet personality.

He is a tease, _yes_ , but he also takes good care of them and that for sure is another point in his favor. In that big list of things that makes Minho the perfect man. For them at least. He is long past the little crush he was for them at first.

But it may be a much bigger problem than they thought at first.

How to explain him they both have a crush on him and they are together and they both want to know him better?

What if he is not one bit interested in that?

What if he is not gay?

What if, even if being gay, he is repulsed by that idea?

What if he thinks they just want to fuck?

What if he is only interested in fucking and doesn’t want to be friends or let alone a relationship?

It’s not like they actually thought about him that much to want a relationship, _yet_. But the way everything keeps on going ahead slowly makes Seungmin think about how it would feel like, to be with him.

It’s not like he can stop thinking about him, having Minho always under his skin and his face.

It feels good to learn to dance again, Jisung looks happier as well, not only for Minho’s presence. They are genuinely having fun. But at the same, it is torture to have Minho always _show off_ in front of them.

Their friendship is new as well, they are not really going out that much anyways.

“Ji, if you keep staring at him like that, he’ll find out.”

“Cursed my horny ass, I can’t do this today.” Jisung laments, watching Minho explaining a drop and how to do it if any of them is not capable of going down completely.

Again, and again.

And he knows he’s not the only one to salivate at the view, except for Seungmin there are others in that room that have a thing for him. And his lethal thigh game. And the fact that they might end up being close friends makes Seungmin’s head hurt.

The lesson goes by too quickly and while everyone is getting out of the class, Minho is going in their direction, smiling.

“You really had fun today, Jisung.” Minho’s voice is tender and playful at the same time and Seungmin already feels lightheaded.

His boyfriend nods and blushes, something only Seungmin observes.

“Do you have something to do now?” Minho asks looking at Seungmin.

“Not really,” Seungmin eyes Jisung to confirm from him and the other shakes his head, “why?”

“I wanted to go out to that place like the other time,” Minho trails out a little shy, voice soft but not enough for the others to not hear him clearly, “with you both, if you are free and you want to, of course.” His voice trembles a little, which seems so different from the Minho that asked them to get a drink some months ago.

Seungmin almost thinks he gives mixed signals. He’ll have to speak to Jisung about that later as well, even if the other is pretty intuitive with this kind of things so he probably already agrees.

“Sure, after taking a shower and all…” Jisung says for both, giving a look at Seungmin, who thanks him with his eyes for speaking.

“Yea, of course,” Minho chuckles, “I can pass to take you later, would it be ok?”

“Perfect, thank you.” Seungmin says, a big smile that makes Jisung almost elbow him.

It’s funny how Seungmin is the one to have the hots for their friend because usually it’s Jisung the one that falls and cries when his heart is broken.

Not like they expect something from Minho, of course not. It’s just an innocent crush that makes them both speak about him too much and their heart beat too fast when he looks in their direction.

Only that, nothing more. It’s not like they lose sleep at night, _yet_.

Actually, this kind of happens, but crushes are supposed to make someone feel like that, right?

Jisung brushes off his thoughts as Seungmin takes his hand and squeezes it.

“You were staring again.”

Jisung hums, only now realizing Minho is far and packing his stuff.

And doesn’t even register much of the rest of the day – the drive home, the shower and Minho’s car in front of their apartment when they are ready to go out.

Jisung’s a little lost in his thoughts, and Seungmin can see it.

The most difficult part of the night?

Decide if to tell Minho about them being a couple.

Yes, that was stupid, not telling him right away, but they both wanted their chance to flirt with him and now this is complicated for both since _both_ caught feeling for him.

Well, maybe leave that out, the _“we both like you, Minho”_ part and keep the part where they both tell him they are in a relationship and are _“a little casual about it, like yes, we do love each other but we are not that much exclusive or whatever”_ , and maybe Jisung should have phrased that better but now it’s too late because it’s already out of him mouth.

Will he be scolded by Seungmin later? It’s up for debate.

Did he fuck up? Judging by Minho’s indecipherable face, a little.

Minho drinks his juice – he insisted in staying sober and drive them home – nodding only.

He seems a little surprised, a little off about it too perhaps, but again, too late.

“Cool, so you both met on the dancing floor?” Minho asks, not really looking any of them in the eyes.

Seungmin answers quickly so Jisung can’t ruin anything yet again, “yes, kind of, we knew each other since high school and we both love to dance since youngers.”

“It explains why you are my best students.” Minho winks at Seungmin, taking the drink and finishing it.

Seungmin blushes deep at that, Jisung drinks loudly and then stands up abruptly, offering a hand to Minho and one to his boyfriend as well.

“Dance?”

Both take his hand and get up, Seungmin getting closer and clashing into his boyfriend, leaving a quick peck in his cheek and whispering a _“thanks”_ to his ear.

Minho watches them and smiles even so slightly and Jisung doesn’t know what to think about him again.

He looks comfortable with them, but not all the time, like he’s zoning out sometimes when they are together and it makes Jisung wonder if he is really interested in being at least friends. Sometimes he flirts – he is the flirty type though because he does it with anyone – and lets others do it back too, but other times he isolates himself from that kind of attention. He eludes them and all that confuses Jisung to the core.

They ended up drinking as well, so of course his mind may be playing games but he still thinks he’s sober enough for some observation.

Seungmin may be better than him at that though so he takes a mental note to ask him at home.

They are far from being drunk, Minho is completely sober and they all three are a little dumb for pretending everything is fine.

Minho not only is so beautiful every single person in the room pales compared to him, but he is also a sweetheart and Jisung is sure he’ll end up insane after tonight.

They dance a lot, Minho leading every move and Seungmin following. Jisung stays somehow a little distant, watching them.

He really shouldn’t have that image in his head – Minho and Seungmin dancing in _their_ living room, kissing and holding hands – but it’s too late and now he feels his face aflame.

Minho seems to be his usual self, although Seungmin notices how he doesn’t touch him nor Jisung and he keeps his hands to himself, hesitating to even put them on their shoulders. This threats Seungmin to scream on top of his lungs, he’s getting so frustrated by his behavior. And despite knowing Minho is being very considerate of their relationship and respectful, he would also like to scream in his face to touch him, anywhere, _everywhere_.

It is more like torture. Minho may be an angel – and Seungmin would love to call him _his_ angel – but he is making everything more complicated. He can’t even throw all the blame at Jisung since the other said their relationship is open, almost leaving an _open door_ for the other but Minho doesn’t want to enter.

He is acting a little off, and Seungmin realizes it but doesn’t say a thing, at this point he doesn’t even try to flirt because he’s scared he made him uncomfortable and Jisung notices a little as well. And he doesn’t even try to say more about them when he drives them back home. Jisung watches as he starts the engine and goes away.

His heart hurts somehow, he would have loved to be drunk and not think about a thing but instead he is still pretty sober to see Seungmin’s sad face as Minho is gone.

Jisung takes his hand and interlaces their fingers together, slowly entering the apartment.

Seungmin is a little lost in his thoughts so Jisung takes care of him and helps him undress and get under the shower, earning a kiss on his nose. Jisung gets under the hot water as well, puckering his lips to get a kiss from his boyfriend.

They mostly clean in silence, a little making out by the end of the shower. They also dress without saying much, but Jisung’s hands find Seungmin’s thighs way too soon and lifts him up to finish dressing in their bedroom.

Seungmin loves the intimate care, loves when Jisung takes it slow and caresses his skin softly, kisses him everywhere, even if at the moment everything escalates to being more hot than warm.

Their hands find each other, so do their hips and Jisung is in his lap the next second, kissing and lapping at his neck.

“Baby, please.”

“What is it, love?”

“Wanna…” Jisung stops in his trace, his hands going at the sides of Seungmin’s waist, “…wanna suck you off, pretty please.”

“You look so worked up already, are you ok?” Seungmin places his own hands on Jisung’s. He is trembling a little, if from cold or excitement, Seungmin can’t tell. And won’t dare to rail him up more.

“I just want to suck you off, I am fine, I promise.”

“Your mind is not full of someone as well?”

“Baby, I won’t think of others while having you naked before my eyes!” Jisung argues and Seungmin shakes his head.

Jisung got it a little wrong, but Seungmin smiles at him, he is so sweet.

“If it’s _him_ I don’t think it’s that bad…” Seungmin whispers and Jisung attacks his lips like he’s hungry.

Seungmin tunes in immediately, hands around his neck, letting him devour his lips and enjoying when Jisung gets like that.

“We’re so fucked,” Jisung says on his lips, “especially after today.”

“Yea,” Seungmin pecks his lips one last time and gets him down with him on the bed, ending up in a big hug, “we should speak about it.”

“Can we still–” Jisung starts, one hand going down.

“Sure baby, we speak after, I’m too hard to function anyways.” Seungmin cuts him off to answer and earns a kiss from his boyfriend.

Minho has their minds already, and despite they can make sex go smooth between only them both, Jisung knows he is kind of falling.

After panting in each other’s mouths, completely spent after only half an hour, they clean themselves and end in each other’s arms.

“I think he didn’t expect it,” Jisung starts, “us being together, I feel like I fucked up somehow.”

“You didn’t, baby,” Seungmin comforts him, fingers going up and down on his back and looking straight ahead like he’s almost lost in thoughts, “we had to tell him, I think you did good, I hope he doesn’t try to avoid us,” he kisses Jisung’s head softly, tugging him closer to his chest, “you told him the truth, without confessing still, I think it’s a good compromise.”

\---

Jisung might have done yet another stupid thing, but it’s too late when Minho rings at their door.

He told Seungmin he was about the invite Minho to their home two hours prior and the other was ok with it, but he also knew it will be risky. Jisung is getting feelings at a perilous rate and Seungmin is as gone as him at this point.

And only now, Jisung is hit by the reality of his feelings, and it has to happen now that Minho is coming in his private space – at least physical space, because Minho is under his skin and he’s been there for a while now.

Seungmin is not there to help him but he’s not there to make him shut up as well, which are both terrible situations to find yourself in, at the same time.

And when Minho is down on their couch, next to him and watching the tv and laughing, Jisung feels his head exploding.

Minho is too much in general usually but now he’s too much for very specific reasons. He is too much with his black leather jacket and fringe parted _and_ – is that eyeliner?

Jisung is royally fucked.

He is also fucked because Minho is talking to him about something and he is very distracted by Minho’s smile to get what. If he expects Jisung to answer he will most definitely won’t, he doesn’t even hear him, his head is rambling over little details on Minho’s face.

“Moral is, I will never drink a gin lemon ever again, I almost died.”

Jisung laughs softly, trying to not let it show that he wasn’t listening to a word the other said.

“I won’t go out with them no more, they actually are something else when it comes to alcohol.”

“I would actually like to go out with you, like date…”

_Oh._

The words came out of his mouth without any filter and he wants the earth to swallow him.

Minho’s face drops and a deep confused frown appears on it now instead of the smile Jisung imagined. To be fair, he thought even so slightly that Minho would react differently, but he looks concerned and apologetic and Jisung just now realizes the weight of what he said.

“I mean–”

“I cannot accept Sung, sorry…” Minho cuts him off and stands off the sofa, looking down in his eyes and Jisung almost lets out a big sob at the way Minho is looking at him.

“I am so confused about what I feel and there’s also Seungmin and I–” Minho shakes his head and stops talking, turning to look at the door.

_Fuck, Minho thinks he’s a cheater._

Minho gulps loudly when he hears the front door and Jisung realizes he almost forgot about the time.

Seungmin is back home.

Minho takes his jacket without looking back and Jisung gets up to follow him.

It’s his fault, if Minho reacted the way he just did, it’s his fault.

He shouldn’t ask Minho out now, he should not do what he did, he should stop Minho from slipping away like that.

But it’s too late.

_Again._

Seungmin opens the door to see a shocked Minho – and maybe he is one second from crying – and flying out the very door he just got through.

Seungmin meets Jisung’s eyes, already watering.

“I fucked up again…”

Seungmin drops his bag and goes to hug him.

“What happened, love?”

“I asked him out like the stupid bitch I am,” Jisung said in between sobs, “I forgot to tell him that we would like to date him both and now I feel he thinks I was asking him to cheat on you with him, fuck.”

Seungmin holds him closer, kissing his head.

“He didn’t even give me the chance to explain…”

“Ok baby, calm down,” Seungmin passes the hand in his hair, “yes, you should have not said that, but it’s late now, so let it go, you may have scared him, but you can’t just say him that out of nowhere.”

“I know, I feel so stupid for it…”

“You’re not stupid, baby, you’re just impulsive, it’s ok, we’ll try to speak to him tomorrow,” Jisung looks at him with big sorry eyes and Seungmin pats his head softly, “leave him alone for today.”

\---

The problem now is, tomorrow doesn’t happen as expected.

Firstly, because Minho ignores their messages and calls all day, and second because Jisung keeps on feeling guilty.

And then the lessons get suspended, Minho saying on email he caught a cold and the whole week without dancing throws them in a strange mood.

It’s not even that they miss dancing there that much, of course they miss Minho more. But probably not having Minho explaining movements is the thing they miss the most.

A whole week in which they also decide to not renew their classes, and let it fade a little in the end. If Minho doesn’t want to answer their messages they probably have not a single chance to see him soon and he probably doesn’t even want to see them anyways.

Maybe it’s better this way, but Jisung needs time to get over this, and Seungmin as well.

Not like Minho feels any better, even if they don’t know that.

It’s like time doesn’t exist for him, after coming back to the studio and not seeing his favorite students there.

He used to play a lot with them, to even flirt and they got on so well, but he guesses his gut feeling might have been right.

He kind of feels lonely, he has nothing to do. Yes, the other students are fun to speak to and he may even try his luck with one of them, but he doesn’t want to fuck around with his students – _well_ , not if any of them is Jisung or Seungmin.

He also feels guilty for a lot of shit. Like getting a crush on one of them, then the other, then both, and even considering Jisung’s offer for a hot second that day. He feels guilty for flirting with both, for getting his hopes up that maybe, _maybe_ , he could totally get to at least break a rule and _fuck around with his students_.

So, when some days still pass and he finds out that his favorite boys resigned, Minho is more than sad. But he still has no guts to answer any of their messages. Not that they send any in a week or so.

Jisung’s only message says _“I am truly sorry, but I hope to speak to you about it.”_ , while Seungmin called a couple times and sent some different messages saying he wants to speak to him. Minho is scared of what kind of confrontation awaits him.

Seungmin is probably mad at him for trying to steal his boyfriend, he is probably angry for even thinking about him as a friend now. But Minho can totally survive, or mask his true feelings well. Which could really be useful in many situations, but maybe not this one.

\---

Seungmin and Jisung didn’t want to pass there, but it kind of happened and now they see Minho at the front door getting out and meeting their eyes with a strange expression, almost like he is shocked to find them there.

To be fair, it is an expected reaction, they haven’t seen each other for almost a month now, the longest month of Seungmin’s life.

Minho gets inside immediately, running to his studio and Seungmin moves on instinct, Jisung following.

It’s Monday, which means it’s Minho’s turn to close the studio so no one’s there.

Seungmin’s heartbeat raises till he feels it in his throat, he can’t let Minho escape them like this, at least not before they get to explain him what happened.

Jisung is next to him and then he sprints, surpassing him and opening the studio’s door.

Empty.

_Fuck!_

“The bathrooms…” Seungmin says panting and Jisung nods, on hand on his shoulder and closing the door of the studio. He quicks to the big bathroom hall, Minho’s not there apparently.

But Jisung knows he is hiding, Minho seems to be that kind of person. And he feels responsible for that. Seungmin gets there as well, scanning the place.

Jisung’s having enough of all that, he made Minho escape, he made him feel like that.

And now he’s the only one that has to explain and if Minho doesn’t want anything to do with them, so be it, but he can’t leave things like this. Not now. Not after meeting the sweetest man on earth, one that both like and one that make them feel so alright, Minho is not a piece of them, he is a part of their memories though. If he doesn’t want a relationship, not even a friendship from them, so be it. But first, he needs to know the truth. Because again, Jisung feels stupid for never being straightforward, like he’s always been, but not with Minho. He makes him feel all over the place.

“I know I brought it to myself but stop thinking I want to cheat on my boyfriend when he is the one that has the hots for you even more than me, _dammit_!” Jisung says to no one in particular, but hopes Minho heard him.

But then he stops and yet again, Jisung realizes he said something he shouldn’t have.

Maybe his brain doesn’t work properly when Minho is involved after all.

Seungmin puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it a little, comforting.

They hear steps approaching and almost yelp when Minho appears from behind a curtain of the showers.

“Damn, you both like me?”

They nod.

Minho hides his face in his hands then laughs loudly, falling with his back on the grey tiles of the showers.

Seungmin wants to hold him, to kiss his face and never let him go, but opts for taking Jisung’s hand.

“You tell me…” Minho starts, his voice suddenly raspy, “…that I wasn’t the horrible person I thought I was for flirting with you both? I wasn’t imagining things when I thought you flirted with me back?”

“No, Min, I like you so much I…” Jisung says flustered and takes one step in his direction but Minho is holding him the next second, hands at his neck and he gasps, Seungmin’s eyes almost blown from their orbits.

“Jisungie, fuck, I got it so wrong I’m so, so sorry,” Minho’s voice is suddenly soft and Seungmin wants to hug him too, so bad, “fuck, sorry,” he looks a little scared at Seungmin and the other melts completely, hands in his hair and patting it slightly.

“Hug me too, please.” Seungmin murmurs and Minho’s hand is on his waist quickly, pulling him in.

Jisung’s eyes are watering a little, “we both like you, dummy.”

Seungmin sighs, face in Minho’s neck, nuzzling in like he was supposed to do it forever.

“I like you both too, fuck I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok, I guess we didn’t do a great job signaling you we were both interested in you, but are you ok with this?” Seungmin whispers on his skin and Minho’s stomach flips.

“You want a relationship with me, right?”

Jisung nods slightly and Seungmin hums, again on his skin.

Minho can get used to it, Seungmin like this in his arms.

“Then I am, I want that, with you both.”

Jisung is fully sobbing now and Minho coos at him and holds him closer.

“Can I–” Minho whispers to Seungmin and the other looks up to him.

“Move and kiss him, he may not seem like this,” Jisung cuts him up with a strained voice, to teases his boyfriend, “but he is such a crybaby.”

“You’re the one that never cries, of course…” Seungmin says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

Then nods at Minho and leans in.

Minho’s soft lips are on his shortly after, a chaste kiss that ends too quickly, but he guesses he will get more later.

Then Minho kisses Jisung’s nose and the other pouts, puckering his lips to be kissed properly. Minho moves on command and kisses his lips.

They probably stay like that for too long, and when they decide to move, the other two don’t miss the opportunity to invite him home – who said they weren’t interested in fucking anyways? Not like Minho is shy about it, on the contrary, he looks so enthusiast.

Too early?

Probably.

Who cares.

Not them.

Maybe even too late for their standards.

“Wait, will you come back to the lessons?” Minho asks when he secures the front door of the studio.

The two exchange a knowing look and smirk almost in sync.

“You miss us?” Jisung asks instead of answering, cocking an eyebrow.

“The most.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write hope you enjoyed❤


End file.
